bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Shelli Poole
Shelli Poole was a houseguest on Big Brother 17. Shelli, along with the rest of The Sixth Sense ran the house for the first couple weeks of the game, dismantling the season's original power alliance, The Goblins. In week 6, she and her showmance, Clay, were nominated against each other when The Goblins returned to power. Shelli survived the eviction, only to be nominated and eventually evicted in Week 7, when the votes were originally to evict Vanessa, her closest remaining ally, but the house flipped and she was evicted, becoming the seventh person evicted and the first member of the jury. She came in 11th place. Biography Shelli is a fraternal twin and the middle of five children, so she's been fighting for attention since a young age. Shelli has been in relationships for as far back as she can remember and got married when she was 28 years old. After just a year, Shelli divorced her husband only to hop right back into a relationship with a childhood friend. Last summer, she was watching Big Brother and told her boyfriend at the time she wanted to apply. He mocked her, and that was enough for Shelli to push her dreams aside. Shelli is now single, living on her own as a successful career woman, and stopping at nothing to fulfill her dream of entering the Big Brother house. This Atlanta native is a good mix of southern charm and city grit. At 33 years old, Shelli is finally doing what she wants to do, so don’t get in her way. Correct bio from her blog: I have the utmost respect for CBS, but whoever wrote this bio was''' highly misinformed. Yes, I am a fraternal twin, from Atlanta, and I was married at 28. But I went through a divorce for an entire year before I started dating again (I did not "hop right back into a relationship"), and it was not with a "childhood friend" (we had known each other for several years, but not as kids). But most importantly: he was and still is one of my best friends, who has always supported my dreams and never would have "mocked me". I don't know where that came from, because I never said such a thing. I was offended to see my name and picture attached to false statements about my past and relationships. And finally, I would never allow someone to make me "push my dreams aside". I did accomplish my Big Brother dream... but no one told me I couldn't. Player History - Big Brother 17 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Trivia *Shelli is the oldest houseguest on Big Brother 17. ** She is the youngest cast member to be the oldest of their season. *Shelli is the first houseguest in Big Brother 17 to win multiple HOH competitions. **She is also the first houseguest in Big Brother 17 to remain HOH multiple times. *In both of her HOH reigns, Shelli targeted and evicted both of her Day 1 alliance members, Da'Vonne and Audrey Middleton **She is also the only one from that alliance to make it to the jury stage. **Her and her Day 1 alliance were also the first three females to be evicted from Big Brother 17. *Shelli has a twin but was not part of the Twin Twist. *Shelli, along with Clay, Da’Vonne, Jeff and Vanessa (until finale night) never voted against the house. *Shelli's votes to evict went to HouseGuest's whose names started with the letter J. *Shelli is the only Jury member in Big Brother 17 who always voted with the majority. *Shelli revealed through her blog almost everything on her CBS bio is false she stated: **She is a fraternal twin **She went through a divorce for an entire year '''before dating again **No one told her she couldn't audition for Big Brother **Shelli's last boyfriend before Clay is one of her best friends but not a childhood friend and he never told her she couldn't audition for the show *She is the only member of the Sixth Sense alliance to not vote for Liz Nolan her reason was that she was rooting for Steve to win out of the two of them. *Her letter from her dog Rango became one of the most infamous letters in Big Brother history and was criticized by fellow houseguest Jason Roy and season 12/14 houseguest Britney Haynes who also added sympathy for the losing houseguests especially her opposing alliance because she wanted them to hear from their families after being gone for a month. Category:Season 17 House Guests Category:Oldest House Guests Category:Females Category:HOH Winners Category:The Sixth Sense Category:House Guests Category:Unanimously Evicted Category:Double Eviction Evicted Category:Evicted Category:11th Place Category:From Georgia Category:Twin Category:Movie Category:Big Brother 17 Jury Members Category:Showmance Category:Jury Members Category:Puppet master Category:Pawn Category:Always Voted With Majority Category:Super Fans Category:Revenge Evictions Category:Fan Friendly Category:Divorced